An Angels Light
by eternalflowers12
Summary: Please tell me what I have to do to help.... I can't let people suffer.. An angels true will.. That's what they called it.. This story is about a young angel that holds a power she doesn't know.. existed that all changed one fateful day
1. Her Legacy

Chapter One

_Her Legacy Is Born_

_Dreams as we know are supposed to be sweet and lovely right? Almost as if you are in your own little world and actually taking a break from reality…. But sometimes dreams can be very frightening. Dreams can tell you many things about your future… That is if you believe in that sort of thing…. This is where her legacy started… From a simple dream… That warned her about the things to come in the near future…. And it all began 17 years ago. _

_ Flash back_

_It is pouring rain outside and 5 year old Mitsuko is by the warm fire place in her mother's arms resting. Her brother Jake who is seemingly upset is glaring at the flames in rage… he sure has a temper but he loves his sister dearly and he won't let anyone hurt her. Their Father who is known as the "feared one" has threatened to take Mitsuko away from her family because apparently he knows of her powers. After what seemed like an hour Jake managed to say something to his mother despite all the rage that was building up inside him toward his father._

"_You have no idea how angry I am right now Mother…. WHO DOES THAT OLD MAN THINK HE IS?!!!!!! Does he care or even realize that he will be putting Michi in grave danger if he does take her away from us?"_

_Jake asked his mother now in a frustrated tone. Their mother Naomi who was terribly ill would still do anything to protect them from this anger and hatred and danger. She knew this day would come.. She just didn't know how soon. Trying to calm her son down Naomi spoke to him in a soft tone saying; _

"_Jake I understand how you feel about this whole situation and you are scared.. But lashing out all your hatred won't do you any good.. I want you to know that I will protect you and Mitsuko with all of my power…. I rather see you two safe then to turn over my kids to a person like he."_

_Shocked at what his mother had said Jake turned around from the flames to face his mother still with a flustered and anxious look on his face. He then softened his tone but still had the frustration in his voice. You could now hear the rain hitting the windows loudly along with booming thunder over Jake's words…_

"_Mother… If you use your power… Then you die…. As your son I couldn't possibly put you through that.. You still have your life ahead of you… Let me protect Michi and you Mother… I can take the old man on with my thunder sword…."_

_Naomi nodded no as she looked at her son. _

"_He's much stronger then you think Jake….. He'd kill you in one blow if you are careless…. I really don't want unnecessary blood shed.. Especially in front of your sister if you want to protect her then.. When I hold your father off with my power take her and run……" Just as she said those words there was a loud banging at the door. Using her instinct she quickly placed her daughter on the chair and stood up and closed her eyes._

_Mitsuko who was in a deep sleep was having a dream where angels were greeting her with friendly smiling faces but was also telling her that she is the next legacy…. She has her mother's power… To heal and to make this world peaceful again….. Not being able to understand the dream she woke suddenly by the sound of a loud banging coming from the door. She looked at her mother and brother worriedly and said….._

"_Mother… My dear brother what is happening??" Unable to speak her mother began to use her power to protect her children… Light started glowing from her body and surrounded Mitsuko and Jake…. Mitsuko's brother then went next to her and held her he then told her; "Stay quiet okay Michi? Everything will be over soon…" With one hand Jake took out his sword from its sheath._

_Time was definitely not on their side but they all hoped… They never lose their faith within these crucial moments…. As fate would have it the door was finally skillfully cut through by another sword.. The sword of their father. He stepped inside the house and in a very sneaky tone said; "My dear Naomi…… Hand me over Mitsuko…" Hearing those words Jake's rage grew until he snapped. He placed Mitsuko down and charged at him with his sword._

_Naomi soon collapsed on the floor out of energy…. She saw Jake charging at his father…. "Jake No!! He'll kill you!" Mitsuko who wasn't to far behind her mother ran over to her and asked; "Mom.. Are you okay?" Her mother placed a hand on Mitsuko's head and smiled and answered; "You're safe now Mitsuko…"_

_Meanwhile the battle between Jake and his father commenced and they both at first was evenly matched while his father blurted out; "You fool! Didn't your mother tell you that I was stronger than you?!" Jake then glared at him…. "I would do anything to protect my sister from the likes of you! Even if it means losing my life…." Jake's father then snickered; so rash aren't you…."_

_He then put his sword away and started to walk away…. Jake watched him like a hawk as he walked away boldly and headed for Mitsuko. Mitsuko stayed by her mother's side and back away a little. Jake then ran in front of Mitsuko in a protecting stance. Naomi got her strength and fiercely said; "You will not touch one hair on their heads do you hear me?"_

_The "feared" one faced the weak Naomi and to his surprises a strange power kept him back from reaching Jake and Mitsuko. The mother turned to them both; "This is my last bit of my power….. From now on Mitsuko… You are the new wielder of these powers.. To heal the pain, despair and sorrow from this world…. Make the world a peaceful place to be…. "_

_Confused Mitsuko said; "Huh? What do you mean?" Naomi who was still glowing a little faced her daughter and replied; "One day you will understand the gift that lies in you……"_

_And with that she started to disappear…. In a warm light…_

"_My powers come to you Mitsuko… I will always guide you and your brother… To happiness…"_

_Jake who was shocked at what was happening he looked at his mother, not being able to say anything the "feared one" now took this chance to knock Jake unconscious. Like a snake kills its prey silently he took the first strike and knocked Jake out._

"_Michi… Run….. "Jake said before he went out. Mitsuko nodded and ran as fast as she could. Her father was now in her pursuit and after what seemed like hours he caught up to her…. And took her away to an unknown area…….._

"_You are the hope Mitsuko as you grow older you.. Will begin to understand what you must do… It's your legacy….."_

_Back at the house Jake had awakened and said; "I will find you Michi… I promise you that…_


	2. Seclusion

** Chapter Two**

** Seclusion**

Mitsuko's Past

Flash back continued

Taken against her own will by her father Mitsuko was lead to a secluded forest that was beautiful, calmer and now even greener than it was before; since the freshly fallen rain had stopped. It seemed that the rain provided the source of life to the trees; if you could see these trees right now.. They look so rejuvenated and full of life. The rain droplets were dripping off of various leaves and birds were now singing their peaceful song; this is why Mitsuko felt at ease and not fearful of where her father was taking her which was deeper into the forest. Of course she was scared in her heart of what happened back at her home.

There was one thing five year old Mitsuko wanted to know and that was why… Why would her father better known as the "feared one" come to the family that she loved and demand that she-Mitsuko be handed over to him? Was there some sort of deep and grave secret that she was kept in the dark after all this time? Her mother did say something about this being her "Legacy" What did she mean exactly? This little girl admits to herself having a strange dream that ironically connects to what her mother said before she disappeared…. Did her father know this secret? Only time will reveal itself.

As Mitsuko and her father walked deeper into the forest no words were spoken…. Not even a mumble nor whisper.. Just silence and unexplained emotions running through each other's veins. Mitsuko being a very insightful girl that she is could tell that her father had absolutely no remorse of what he had done to her brother and mother. Things as Mitsuko knew them had a reason for happening.. What was her father's? After quite sometime walking her father pointed to a cottage that was on a slight hill up ahead and he finally said something to break the silence;

"That cottage.. Is where we will be living…. Your aunt and uncle are going to be with us too. This is where you will have a better life… This is a better place for you.. Better than that crumbling house you have been calling "home" for the last five years."

Being a quiet little mouse Mitsuko nodded in agreement.. Not that she had much of a choice anyway….. But she got the courage to ask; "B-But what about my brother? Aren't you going to send for him?

Her father then turned to face her with a stern and scary look on his face he then snickered.

"Your brother is nothing more but a mere fool and only will get in the way of my plans in raising you… Surely by now throughout your five years of living…. You can tell that Jake hates me with every bone in his body… And every time he looks at me he feels enraged."

With that said Mitsuko didn't know how to respond…. She was only five! Who would know how to respond to someone who completely talks bad about the one you love? In her brother's

Defense she finally got the words; "He probably has his.. Has his own reasons…."

Her father then replied;"……. Exactly… That's why I have my own reasons in raising you and keeping you away from him……. All contacts with that so called brother of yours are completely cut-out understand? Trust me my child… You can do a lot better with out him corrupting your life…. Now then keep moving Mitsuko… Time is not to be wasted… Living in seclusion is the best way.."

Back at the house where Jake and his mother were left Misuko's brother who was sitting on a chair took a look at his wound that was on his back through a mirror… His father really knocked him out good not realizing that he had caused a cut on his back and in the process in doing so had caused some of his clothing to tore. Luckily for Jake it was just a deep cut but nothing major.. He then took some ointment and applied it on the wound easing the pain. As he looked at the cut through the mirror he muttered to himself;

"That idiot! He may be stronger than me but I won't allow him to get away with taking Michi.. From me.. Let alone putting her in danger… He may know of her powers but I will make sure even if it is my last breath.. That I take in order for me to save her… And to stop him from using Michi's powers for his own greed and selfishness…."

Jake stood up from his sitting place put his thunder blade back in its sheath; put his gloves on his hands, and packed his bag with herbs and medicines just in case… You never know what dangers there are outside. Before leaving the house Jake spotted a locket near a family picture. He picked it up with care and opened it. It showed a picture of Mitsuko and her mother… He put it on his neck… and whispered;

"Where ever my sister is… Let that old fool not harm her…"

Jake walked towards the door and headed outside in search of some answers.

Meanwhile deep in the forest where Mitsuko and her father were they entered the cottage. To greet them were Mitsuko's aunt and uncle who were so to speak quite baffled when they took a look at the five year old…. They whispered to her father;

"Are you sure she wields that mysterious power like her mother? I- I mean she is only a little girl! How can she possibly be the holder of great power? And make another legacy?"

Mitsuko's father who was quite amused at the expressions on their faces merely had a sly smirk on his face and whispered back;

"Anything is possible…. Anyway let's just get inside… We'll talk later.."

The aunt and uncle nodded and then all four of them went inside the cottage.

Looking at her newfound surroundings went near the fireplace as she felt tears come to her eyes as she thought in her head; _"I'm going to be living in what they call seclusion…. Will I see you again my dear brother?" _


End file.
